rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Melbourne/@comment-33957991-20180925214542
Lots of people seem to have trouble overtaking here, so here are my tips (using my new "local" corner names): This is a street track so if you don't complete a move, your opponent can easily push you into a wall losing you time. It is more tempting than at most tracks to smash your way through the field: resist this temptation. If you crash too much through the lower orders your car will be too beaten up to challenge the leaders. Street tracks are about patience and accuracy. Out-break your opponents into the corners if you can, otherwise take a good racing line to line them up for the next corner. Sometimes you will need to push the other cars out of the way, but don't "use your opponents as brakes", brake as though you have to make the corner without them. Also, learn your braking points! Yes, the barriers will keep you on the track, but at the cost of a lot of speed and performance. The tram wires overhead are great markers for braking, find out which one gets you round the best for each corner. Remember, slow into a corner is better than slow out. For the following tips, you can ignore them whenever you have much more speed on the straights or much more grip through the corners than your opponents; you can overtake anywhere in these situations. Otherwise: Through the first two chicanes, don't try to overtake, you will get squeezed out. At Cathederal, go round the outside and you can take a few into Clocktower on the right. Use the yellow vehicle behind the barrier on the left for your braking point. Out of Clocktower it is tempting to try to take another on the right, especially as the bots are always late to accelerate here. However, you need to be on the left to overtake into Bridge, so slot into the line of cars and wait for the gap on the left to open up before starting your move. You can take two or even three into Bridge on the first lap. Casino is tough to overtake on. You can either take a sneaky one on the inside or go to the outside to line up super early for an overtake at BMW. Southbank is nice and wide and you can usually take one on the inside, but it is safer is to go round the outside to get into the right position for BMW. BMW is the best overtaking opportunity on the whole lap. Go to the inside (on the right). You shouldn't try to overtake into Sturt; slot in and concentrate on getting a fast exit. Coming through Theatre you can line up a nice overtake on the inside of Gallery. It is possible to overtake on the right round Arts, but if the move hasn't been completed by the time you exit the chicane you will have to ease off and slot in behind before the finish line so that you don't get squeezed out at Hamer on the next lap. Hope that helps.